


Buddy Wolf

by gracefulally



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 14:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracefulally/pseuds/gracefulally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek saves Stiles, again</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buddy Wolf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fangsandsarcasm](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=fangsandsarcasm).



> For a roleplay partner

The spine curl­ing sounds of a fight between wolves died off ab­ruptly with one wolf’s snarl and an­oth­er’s death gurgle. An enorm­ous black wolf with red eyes hobbled away from the tawny colored corpse that was slowly shift­ing back to a hu­man form. A bound and gagged Stiles was hanging nearby, strung up with chains, and he was quak­ing with fear. His tear­ful gaze was on the black wolf as it ap­proached, its fur raised and wild, and spattered with blood. With a low whim­per­ing grunt, the wolf sprawled out sud­denly on the ground and soon, a mostly nude Derek was on all-fours in front of Stiles.

Derek had fully shif­ted to be able to stay toe-to-toe with the she-wolf that had been left to guard Stiles. The kid­nap­ping of Stiles had been yet an­oth­er ploy to try to rip the Beacon Hills wolves apart. Scott had in­sisted on go­ing after Stiles, but Derek had con­vinced him — al­beit with some vi­ol­ence and threats — to back down from what would be sui­cide. Derek knew the only way to de­feat the Al­pha Pack was to split them up and take them down one at a time. Scott wasn’t ready to fight an Al­pha on his own, but he could handle keep­ing some of them busy while Derek res­cued Stiles.

As soon as Derek was on his feet, fa­vor­ing one leg that wasn’t en­tirely healed, he yanked at Stiles’ binds and grit­ted his teeth as he muscled through break­ing each one. Stiles drooped and Derek caught the front of his shirt so he wouldn’t hit the ground. Pulling Stiles up, Derek gripped Stiles to his chest and he struggled for stable breath, feel­ing a little worse for wear after that fight. Stiles still seemed to be stunned and clung to Derek like dead weight.

“Snap out of it, Stiles,” Derek said gruffly. “I can’t carry both of us.”

Push­ing against Derek, Stiles seemed to get some strength in his bones and he snatched off his gag. “You killed her. You freak­ing killed her, Derek,” Stiles said in hol­low amazement. “Why would you do that?”

Derek puffed out a nas­al­ized grunt and gave Stiles a shove. “Walk. Now. Scott and Isaac won’t be able to out­run the oth­ers forever.”

Stiles stumbled and looked back with a scowl. “You put them in danger be­cause of me?!” he snapped be­fore shov­ing Derek hard enough to send make Derek take a step back with his bad leg, which sent a shot of white hot pain up his side.

“Fuck you!” Stiles shouted. “What am I sup­posed to do when you’re all dead, huh?”

Derek breathed hard to hold back the wolf and he fixed Stiles with an glare. “Shut up,” Derek said firmly. “We have to move, Stiles. I can’t fight an­oth­er one of them in this con­di­tion.”

“Fine. I’m go­ing,” Stiles said with a roll of his eyes. He then paused and shook his head. “I’m just say­ing, you don’t have to save me,” he ad­ded bit­terly as went for the cel­lar stairs. “I’m not worth the in­con­veni­ence and no one owes me any hero­ics.”

Stiles yelped in sur­prise when Derek grabbed him by the waist of his jeans and tugged him back. “That’s cute,” Derek huffed as he went ahead of Stiles. “Tell Scott that one. It’ll go over well. Es­pe­cially after to­night.”

“I don’t de­serve—” Stiles began hotly.

Derek cut Stiles off when he grabbed a fist­ful of Stiles’ shirt. “You de­serve to have friends who don’t want you to die, Stiles,” Derek said be­fore giv­ing Stiles a shove and test­ing the cel­lar door, which he then shouldered to throw open.

“You’re stu­pid if you think you don’t de­serve that much,” Derek ad­ded as he hauled him­self out of the cel­lar and in­to the over­grown lawn. He glanced back to see the weird­est look of con­fu­sion on Stiles’ face. “What?” Derek de­man­ded.

“But you hate me,” Stiles said quietly as he fol­lowed Derek out. “You put up with me be­cause you have to. Be­cause I’m Scott’s best friend.”

Derek rolled his eyes. “Look, Stiles: I al­most like you,” he replied. “But let’s not stall for feel­ings and let my beta and your best friend get killed. Sound good to you?”

“Sounds great,” Stiles said with a shrug. He paused be­fore quietly adding, “Buddy Wolf.”


End file.
